The Keep:Pirate Cove/FAQ
What is the Pirate Cove, and what do they do? From our main Wiki page, Who runs the Pirate Cove? Day-to-day operations are currently handled by Captain @cTheDragons, but leader changes and Guild deletions are handled by Admiral @Alys, and @Dewines or by Habitica's staff. Then there is @GuildBot that helps in finding abandoned ships, and hailing them. The Pirates want a new leader! How do I become Leader? Simply post in the Guild that you are interested, and what plans you have for the Guild. Please tag your post with @GuildBot so the pirates can easily find your post. Your welcome to volunteer even if someone else has as the Admin will review all applications. Can I send a PM instead? Do I need to write in the Pirate Cove guild? No, only volunteering in the guild that needs a new leader is considered, so that all members of the guild can keep being witnesses of the proceedings. Why do I need to post in the Guild Chat? This is to ensure transparency when electing a new leader so all members of the guild can have their say. What is considered when evaluating new leaders? While the Cove's leaders will consider everyone, there are some things that we have found that helps indicate a user's success. * Activity in Guild: Successful new leaders are often already part of the chat, which helps that user to know what the Guild is like and how it works. * Detailing Plans: The most common method of showing willingness to keep the Guild active is through Challenges — either describing them or actually creating them. I have volunteered. How much do I need to wait? Pirates will pass on your message to admins 2-3 weeks after the guild has been hailed. This will give everyone who wants to become leader to say so. In total you may need to wait 2-7 weeks, as dealing with leadership changes is low priority in the running of Habitica, and admins dedicate time to this when they don't have anything more urgent. If the guild has a fast chat, the time-frame may be shorter to avoid having the messages fall off the chat. What do guild leaders do? Guilds leaders help keep the chat active by suggesting lines of conversation, running challenges etc. They also promote guilds by ensuring the summary, description and category tags are up to date and if required, advertising in guilds like the The Bulletin Board ��. For more information on running guilds see Guild Creation and Maintenance Tips. What happens when a new leader is assigned? When a new leader is assigned, the old leader will have the purchase price of 4 gems given to them, and will be notified of the change. The gems in the guild bank will then for the use of the new leader. What happens if no leader is found? Will my guild will be deleted? If you are reading this it is very unlikely. Any deletion of guilds need to be approved by the Admins. Admins only look at deleting guilds if * they see most of the guild members are inactive. * there has not been any conversation on topic for some time. * Or the membership themselves asked to merge with existing guild. Please note, slow moving guilds, where there is sometimes months between conversations are still consider active guilds. What happens if Admins do decide to delete the guild? Usually, a post will be posted in chat by @GuildBot stating that the guild has been proposed to be deleted. Usually the post will state the guild has 21 days to responded if they don't want this to happen. If there is no posts after 21 days, the guild will be scheduled to be deleted. Category:The Armory